Chaotic Drug
by to hell with j00
Summary: (Chaotic Drug) Kay, our DN boys are going to form a band? And will they succeed? Will fate bring them closer? And WILL Supermodel Krad be able to resist the flirtatious Dark? (shounen-ai warning) AU. (DaixSat, DarkxKrad)


**

* * *

**

Chaotic Drug

Dose 1

A/N: This is my 2nd fic. This story is an AU fic, I think. The characters are humans and normal people. Well, not so normal anyway. Dark and Krad are 22 and Dai-chan and Satoshi are 19. Satoshi works as a police commander and Krad a model, Dai-chan a musician (sort of) and Dark a bartender (sort of). Heheh but the authoress decides to bring them together and form a band? The characters maybe will seem a little OOC, but it's better that way to suit the story. Demo I'll also won't make them too ridiculous, anyway this is a humor fic. This is much easier to write than "Cute Bishounen"…sighs.

Yea, so this chapter is dedicated to Ammy-chan and Crimson-chan! (Amethyst Bubble & Crimson-eyed-angel99) They are my dear reviewers who read my stories and reviewed. They are so nice, and I wuvs them as I wuvs all my beloved friends. This is for _YOU!_ Ammy-chan and Crimson-chan! And also Berettaboy, I hope you'll like this. The pairings aren't that significant in this chapter, but there'll be more! See to it, (SxD, DxK) fans!

Warnings: Insane authoress, shounen-ai, a little OOC…that's about it!

Disclaimer: I'm no Sugisaki-sensei, cuz I am only a poor student.

* * *

::Dose 1::

It is a tiring day.

After all those interviewing sessions, Krad is exhausted, to say the least. Being the cover model for a popular men's fashion magazine, his schedule is always full up with photograph/modeling sessions, interviews and of course replying fan mails.

He had just sent away the pile of fan mails earlier. He wasn't really the type who bothered to reply mails, but apparently it comes with the job.

Krad sighed as he slumped on the comfortable sofa and threw his white suit on the coffee table near him.

He relaxed and inhales the cool air coming from the opened sliding glass door. He stays in a much considerably sized condominium, so he hasn't anything to complain. Being a supermodel has its benefits as well: fame, fortune and he is constantly surrounded by female and male fans alike. (Not that it matters to him)

Krad has spent some time decorating the house, the condo gives off a high-on-style look. (Hey! It's me who do all the décor!) With a personality and a feeling of its own.

The furniture that blends forms and function enhances the living room's atmosphere further. The suede chaise lounge he is laying on adds a subtle hint of luxury to the overall look of the living room. There are also two brown cushions to match and a white hand-woven travel rug draped over the sofa. Another 2-seat sofa that has the same suede slipcover was placed in front of the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. At the east side of the room stands a dark stained pine shelf unit that display his books, magazines and collectibles. On the Chenille rug there is a sleek brown drop-leaf table at the center of the living room. His 32" plasma television is situated on a finely polished dark stained TV cabinet that hides the cords in a hidden built-in space. The layers of sheer polyester fabrics allowed the soft rays of the setting sun dancing in the room. He liked those footstools that are made off clear lacquered banana leaves attached on a round steel frame. A selection of spotlights and floor lamps were use to brighten the living room when it gets dark. Adorning the coffee table was a frosted glass vase with blooming white irises. Krad also has chosen quite a few artistic wall decorations, featuring eye soothing scenery and a big picture frame of Satoshi and himself. A door connecting Satoshi's bedroom is at the southern direction of the living room. His exquisite taste combined and created a modern urban style living room that breathes of calm and tranquility.

He lay on the comfortable sofa for quite a bit before deciding to get a drink. The blonde saunters casually over to the kitchen. Seeking for the refreshing beer.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

The kitchen's size is even larger than the living room, because it combines the cooking and dining area. It is specially designed like this so that you can eat the food when it's still warm and tasty. The kitchens looked new and clean because they hardly cook unless one of them is sick. They don't bothered troubling themselves to actually cook a meal so they usually eat out anyways. The room divider that consists of pantry and wall oven cabinet combination separates the kitchen and the dining area. There are a built-in stove, deep drawers to keep pots and pans with glass doors to keep things visible, a washbasin and horizontal wall cabinets occupying the west-side space of the room. The cabinets and drawers store the cooking utensils orderly. The knife block safely stores knives out of reach. On the spice rack, there are spices and herbs ranging from aromatic sage to fragrant rosemary. On the countertops, there are a lot of kitchen appliances such as food processor, coffee maker, waffle maker, sandwich maker, blender and so much more! There are also hooks for hanging clutter off the countertops. The room divider is a combination of wall ovens, pantry cabinets and a stainless steel refrigerator. In the center of the kitchen, there stood a kitchen island that function as a cutting/preparation area or a bar. There are two bar stools with black leather seat with stainless steel frame to match the kitchen island. The lighting is taken care by adjustable ceiling spotlights.

Krad spotted the 19 years old police commander sitting on the barstool typing away on his laptop.

"Hey. Outoto-chan." Krad greeted as he continues to walk to the refrigerator.

"Eh? I didn't hear you entering." Satoshi looked mildly surprised.

"Hn. You are just too wrapped up in what you are doing." Krad took out a can of beer and turned around "You want?"

Satoshi just shook his head.

"So, whatcha doin?" Krad took a seat beside Satoshi and began drinking the beer in big gulps.

"Capturing criminals, designing the most advance security systems and stuffs." Giving a sigh, the restless young sleuth concedes, "I'm tired of this job."

"Heh. Being a super (hic) hot (hic) sexy (hic) model isn't easy either. My little naïve brother" Satoshi glared at the blonde who was patting his chest to soothe the hiccupping. He disliked the fact that although he has a job and all, he is still naïve. He retained all the naïve qualities a child possessed and Krad liked to tease him about that. (That's so weird) Satoshi's parent adopted Krad 16 years ago, though they're not blood brothers but they bonded and cared for each other. (So yeah)

"I think that I'll quit this job." The blunette leans on the island, supporting his weight on both elbows. "How about you?"

"Nah! I don't want to quit yet." Krad's blonde head bobbed up and down "The pay is worth it, uhh I think…"

"I wanted to be a keyboardist or a pianist!" Satoshi said with much determination.

Satoshi Hikari, 19 years old, had a pretty boring life. Born in a filthy rich family (A bit spoiled.), parents died when he was 14, getting over the loss was hard. During his teens, he was looked after by Krad and was grateful that his brother had been there, assisting him over the lost of their parent. It had been hard for Krad too, the married couple had loved Krad as much as they loved Satoshi and he loved them too.

"HA HA HA Ha ha _ha ha_ youaresuchanaivelittlebother…" Krad's slurring became softer and softer and then his head landed on the island surface with a soft thud. He stays like that for a while and began snoring lightly.

"Krad?" Satoshi shakes the older man violently.

"_vur…vert…vurr…vurrt…"_ purred the drunken man. Purr like a Ferrari. XD

Only then Satoshi had realized that his older brother was intoxicated. Krad Hikari, the well-known supermodel purrs whenever he is happy _OR _drunk. Yep, he is famous of his baritone purrs. (And proud of them too. He unconsciously purred when he was drunk two years ago. In public. Soon the news spread to all corners of the country.u)

"Well my dear brother, though you are the Supermodel but you are a lousy drinker." Satoshi chuckled lightly.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

Satoshi dragged the sleeping Krad to the blonde's bedroom and literally threw him on the bed.

The blonde's bedroom is entirely painted in cream colour. (YAY! Cream colour!) The queen-sized bed that stood in front of a _HUGE_ window is covered in beige colour beddings and a viscose quilt cover set. Stand at the left side of the bed is a wardrobe framed in white foil finish with sliding doors in frosted glass and a white bedside table. Another table of the same kind stands at the other side of the bed, a pair of matched art lamps are placed on the tables. A recliner and a reading lamp stand at the far end corner of the room. He has a lot of soft throws to complete the room's atmosphere. Hell, he even has a shelf with glass doors fully equipped with spotlights to display his vast collection of stylish sunglasses, earrings, rings, necklaces and various perfumes. (Sweat drops)

Satoshi gently tucked the blonde under the covers before returning to the kitchen to shut off his laptop.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

The blue haired young man slowly retreated to the living room. Some time had passed and it's almost 9 o'clock already. The chilly night breeze entered the room through the still opened glass door.

"Brr. It is cold." The young detective quickly strides over to close the door. He flopped on the couch, reaches over the white suit and smoothened out the creases before folding it. He grabbed the Hi-fi's remote controller and switched on the Hi-fi.

Satoshi recalled the memory of bumping into someone two days ago. A certain someone with messy red locks, big rubies in the eye sockets, cherry lips and a cute nose. The perfect picture of an innocent angel fallen from heaven, all alone and scared, waiting for a certain police to take him (?) back up to Heaven. (Snorts. _Wow_! Cool imagination, Hiwatari!) Yes, he'll save the angel! (Gasps. Chokes)

" What fun I shall have tomorrow!" Satoshi smirked. Oh yes, the sly detective is definitely planning something, not something bad actually; _it _is going to be _FUN._ Tomorrow is going to be his lucky day! The blue haired young lad smiled in satisfaction, closed his eyes, feeling very relax and… drifts off into la-la land. Dreams about a certain redhead are waiting him. XD

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

Daisuke had just finished washing the dishes, and was about to pick up his electric guitar on the sofa in the living room.

He has been practicing his bass very hard for the upcoming audition. Daisuke Niwa, 19 years old, works about 4 times a week at a famous pub, _CHORDS_, as a guitarist. Females _AND _males crowded at the pub just to catch a glimpse of the cute redhead play the electric guitar energetically. Although he is good enough to be the best guitarist at the pub located not too far from his apartment, but he had to be better than that to be a star!

" DARK! What are _YOU_ doing in your room?" Daisuke yelled, glaring at the bedroom door "We have to train for our audition! And we are short of vocalist and keyboardist!" he wailed.

"Sorry, Dai-chan. Got lyrics to finish." Dark had locked himself up in his bedroom since he came back home after work. He hasn't eaten dinner yet, but he was used to meal skipping so he continued his work silently. (Peace and quiet is good for writing! Sugary food too!)

Daisuke grumbled. The young redhead flopped on the couch and grabbed a cushion, punching and squeezing it.

Dark and him had been best friends since elementary school, they shared the same passion, the same dream. They performed at _CHORDS _4 to 5 times a week as drummer and guitarist. Many people came every night just to see them on the stage, performing. Dark is also working as a bartender, at the same pub. He writes lyrics whenever he feels like it. They played for their love towards music, not for money. Their job supported them quite fine but they're not satisfied with their accomplishments, so they're auditioning for a . But there have to be 4 persons in a group… I'm cookin up something nice for _YOU_, readers. (SatxDai! DarkxKrad! XP)

Daisuke and Dark shared an apartment that has a living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Okay, so let's begin at the living room!

The TV and media shelf (Stores PS2 and many FF series games!) are placed at the center of two large windows, facing a two-seat sofa and the chaise lounge Daisuke is currently laying on. There are a clear lacquered oak bookshelf with closets and a few reading lamps beside the sofa. At the front of the sofa, stood a chrome plated, dark stained veneer coffee table. Covering most of the floor is a black rug with white and gray swirls. Near the coffee table is a footstool with concealed storage under the seat. The living room is also decorated by a lot of matching soft furnishings.

Daisuke sighed and stretches his arm to grab a magazine on the coffee table. Dark had bought the magazine on the way back from work and put it there. (w) Daisuke examined the sexy looking blonde on the cover of the men's fashion magazine. He had faintly remembered seeing the picture of this guy in Risa's private collection of sexy male models. (XD)

'Krad Hikari: Hear the _Supermodel_ purr!' read the headline with the magazine cover featuring Krad posing in a navy blue shirt and a white suit.

Daisuke flipped the magazine and read the article about the blonde.

Accompanying the pages of words are a few shots of the cute blonde. (_WHAT _the heck) Krad posing, wearing stylish sunglasses, stucking out his tongue and…_OH MY GOD _he …he pokes his cheek while pouting! (_WHAT_ the hell!? ), Daisuke sweatdropped.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

"Writing lyrics aren't the easy." Dark admitted to himself.

He rubbed his temple gingerly as the aforementioned lyric (actually it's a white _blank_ paper) lay untouched on the table.

Lemme introduce Dark Mousy's bedroom.

First, it is separated to two sides: the sleeping area and the workstation. The room has a really _REALLY_ big window. It occupies most of the space of the wall opposite the door. So if he ran through the door and managed to crash hard enough through the big window, he'll fall right down from the 22 floor to the ground floor. Yep, no safety net to catch you. (Ooh very dangerous! Hidoi ne! If he falls down and broke his nose, that'll be apocalypse!)

Kay, the room divider is a large shelf with a rectangular shaped hole thingy, to put CDs, photos and a shot glass containing some pens at the other side. (Sleeping area side) The bookshelf is about 3 times the size of a standard door, so it stores a lot of reading materials, ranging from novels to dictionaries. (Ahh…dictionary is the best solution to bad grammar.) The bookshelf is specially designed to functions as a room divider and bookshelf simultaneously. Handy! His bed stood right behind the shelf with a bedside table at its right and the window at its left. On the bedside table, there is a bedside lamp, CD player and another shot glass. (Shot glass for drinking water?) At the feet of his bed, stood a wardrobe and near his bedside table is a pile rug.

The workstation consists of a corner workstation, swivel chair and a couch. The corner workstation has a really neat magnetic writing surface, so you can stick notes on them. The PC cords run between the built-in spaces in the dark brown stained workstation. Two CD towers and a wastebasket are placed beside and beneath the workstation respectively. The brown couch is situated beside the shelf, and the suede rug is on the floor. (That's about it!)

"I gonna find the vocalist and keyboardist. Somehow my sixth sense tells me that tomorrow's my lucky day." Dark managed to smirk despite the throbbing headache.

"I need aspirin."

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

A/N: So that's it! Okay let's see maybe the whole home interior thing is nothing but crap (well, my sister said that. She says that it's boring. See? That's why I wanted to have Lily-chan as my sister! Grumbles)

I've looked through some books and make up the apartments. Krad's kitchen is my dream kitchen actually. And the rooms. (Swoons) I'm interested in interior designing, and wanted to be an interior designer. I also wanted to be a mangaka(which I'm working hard on o;;), novelist/authoress(trying my best to improve grammar), illustrator, songwriter, music composer, seiyuu (which is impossible o.o), animator, director(Hayao Miyazaki…uhh…), fashion designer, be an anime/manga character(which is very impossible), website designer, travel show hostess, violinist(impossible…), pianist( Maksim…very impossible), singer(Enya…unfortunately my voice is monotone…O.o) and a mangaka (did I mentioned that before?) when I grow up. I have only zero talents.

I think the homes and all the furnitures is a bit complicated. Even I am confused. Nevermind, I'll let you guys know when I've finished the layouts. It'll be faster than White's unfinished picture. And it'll be a finished work, I promise.

Kay, just something to let you all know. Shh…there are going to be some unexpected guests in the future chapters…may it be cameo appearances or anonymous people. Any guesses? Who? What? How?

I want to watch "Kungfu Hustle". It's very funny.

I need reviews. Authors and authoress feeds on delicious reviews, ya know. Anyway, I luv all the people who took their time and read this story. I love them with all my heart. I know that maybe people who read this story think that this is the worst thing ever written, then you can flame me. I'm just happy that people are willing to read my story.

And I wish you all have a good lucky day and may god bless you. I'll always pray for you. -

Love,

_**Hikari Fubuki**_

_--The blizzard is just the snow's graceful dance--_

dancingsnowmouse (take out the spaces)

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

::Extra Dose::

HF: Hello, this is an extra dose of chaotic drug for you. If you don't read it, nevermind there will be no loss at all. But you miss the fun!

Krad: I'm gonna kill her! Grr…lemme go!

Dark: You can't kill her! She's just a human being. (That calls herself a king)

HF: Mou hidoi ne! I'm no ordinary human, ya know. I have the ultimate authoress power! (Inserts thunder effects)

Krad: you…you! Mere little human that make fun of _ME_ up there! (Points upwards)

Satoshi: I'm no outoto-chan.

Daisuke: huh?

HF: heh, this 'Krad' clone is enough to prove that I'm no normal girl. So yea, I monologue and do weird things. No normal girls do that huh? See? Dark, look at this 'Krad'.

Clone Krad: (smiles) Hi.

Dark: (drools) Hi (and then he faints)

Daisuke: wah!!! Dark!

Satoshi: …(smirk unnoticed)

Krad: You're so gonna die. (Smiles freakishly) FOR PLAYING WITH MY TOY!!!!!

HF: Bye,guys. (drags the clone and then run for her life) Review!


End file.
